Chapter One - The Reign of Uther Pendragon 485 -
485 * Sir Beda, now Sheriff of Gentian and Salisbury, lets his enemies among the Salisbury court know that he will be calling any and all unpaid taxes due on their lands. * Count Roderick assigns Sirs Tegid, Rholant, Wmmffre, Mynyddog, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus to travel to Londinium where the King's Eyre is currently based and request a reprieve from Uther. * As they will be passing Beda's new seat, Llud's Hall, they group of knights decide to try and smooth relations by visiting with Beda directly. * Things go poorly. * Beda's paranoia and the disdain the Salisbury knights hold for him create a volatile situation ending with all of Roderick's Hand besides Rholant locked up and two of their squires dead. Sir Rholant and Mynyddog's surviving squire, Arwin, separately manage to escape Llud's Hall where they cross paths with Prince Madoc and a forward force of troops sent ahead to muster the forces of Salisbury. * Uther has ordered the muster of his severely depleted army to meet reported forces of Saxons near the Salisbury Berroc border. * An enraged Prince Madoc arrives at Llud's Hall and orders the release of Beda's prisoners. * Once freed Madoc tells the knights to gather their forces and join with the army to the south, which they do. * The armies clash in the forests around Mearcred Creek near the border of Salisbury and Berroc. Uther ultimately claims victory. * The defeated Saxons mount an orderly retreat and most of their forces escape. * Duke Corneus of Lindsey makes his growing dissatisfaction in Uther's rule known, viewing the weak victory as further evidence of Uther's lack of leadership. * In the end it is discovered that this invasion force was just a distraction. While Uther consolidated his forces in Salisbury, the Saxons, under leadership of King Æsc and Chief Æscwine, lead a massive landing at Monument Hill and successfully take Caercolun driving the young Lord Lucius and his guardian Sir Mervis de Revel along with what remains of their military force to the Castle of the Sparrows in Camulodunum. * Late summer sees Sir Mynyddog marry, Lady Llinos, the daughter of Sir Rufon and younger sister of his late wife Medi. 486 * After the worst of the winter weather passes Count Roderick declares that the borders of Salisbury must be heavily patrolled due to the rising boldness of the Saxons. * The members of Roderick's Hand are among the first to head out, riding the northern borders of the county. * On the road they meet an old man attempting to recapture his goat and the knights offer their aid in the task. * They follow the goat into the wood where they are confronted by a three eyed giant. * The battle is hard fought but the giant is brought low and Tegid chops the head from the body to bring proof to Roderick. * The old man reveals himself to be Merlin and after recognizing their ability he enlists the knights to aid him further. * As they travel deeper into the forest the undergrowth becomes to thick for horses and they must continue on foot. * Rholant and Vel Tullius Cicurinus become convinced that at some point they have crossed into Faerie, a suspicion seemingly verified when they are confronted by a nukalavee. Merlin tells them to keep the creature busy while he disappears into the trees. * The knights manage to defeat the creature with Mynyddog and Vel Tullius Cicurinus each taking one of the ancient blades it wielded beneath its muck. * The exhausted knights follow the sound of water and find themselves on the banks of a mirror still lake, the only disturbance from a small boat that has travelled to the deeper water of the lake. Merlin is perched on the boat and as they watch a woman's hand extends from the water bearing a sword and the magician takes it from the hand with great care sliding it into his robes where it disappears. He travels back to shore and thanks the knights for their aid. * As the group leaves, Sir Rholant takes a moment to throw his dagger into the lake but before the blade can touch the surface the same hand rises up and catches the offering, neatly sliding beneath the water once it is in hand. * Merlin leads them back to the road and takes his leave. Tegid recommends they return to court to report what has happened to Roderick which everyone agrees is the smartest move. Category:Timeline